The Birdkid and the Spy
by PhoenixInTheAshes
Summary: In MR2, after the fight with the flying Erasers, Max hadn't noticed Fang was seriously injured until she saw him fall. The Flock thinks he's dead, but Fang had fallen into one of the most secure places in the U.S.:the Gallagher Academy. Before GG2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack! I'm not dead! Yay! I don't own MR, though my friends sometimes wonder whether or not I am Maximum Ride…..**

**F**a_**n**_g **P**O**V**

The only thing I could think about as we were headed from the fight with the new-and-improved Erasers was the slash in my side. I kept trying to push it out of my mind, though, so that I wouldn't scare Angel. I would be okay. As long as Max didn't find out. I don't need her saving my butt again. I should protect her, not the other way around.

I winced slightly as an updraft caught my wings, causing my abdomen to stretch and my wound opened a bit more. I could feel the blood rushing from my side, and my head feeling lighter along with it.

"Hey Max, can we-what's wrong with Fang?" Nudge is the first to notice my erratic flying, but by then I've already halfway blacked out, my wings crumpling and me plummeting to the ground.

All I heard before completely blacking out was the rustle of leaves below me and a distant voice screaming my name.

**C**a**m**_m_**i**_e_ **P**O**V**

Sunlight streamed through the window to our bedroom. I rolled over sleepily and covered my head with my pillow.

"Cammie, get uuup...you're the only one that isn't ready to go down to breakfast yet," my friend Liz said as she shook my shoulder. It was the last day of our fall term, and everyone usually uses it to pack and exchange their goodbyes before they left for winter break. I groaned and rolled away from Liz's touch. I'd been up late the night before, walking around the school and sneaking in and out of the hidden corridors beginning the routine I'd take up once everyone left.  
"Cammie...come on..." Liz spoke again, her southern drawl was recognizable, so I know who spoke even though my eyes were clenched tightly shut.

"Just go without me...come get me after breakfast..." I sighed.

"But this is our last breakfast before we get out for break, and your mom will flip if you don't show." My other roommate, Macey McHenry, said from where she stood across the room from me. I sighed and rolled over to face them. I opened my eyes and then I sat up, relenting.

"Okay, fine," I grumbled. I looked around and saw my friends chilling in our room before breakfast. Liz, my blonde, southern friend, (the one who so rudely woke me up) was sitting cross legged on her bed, folding her clothes and packing them into her suitcase. Macey, was sitting on the edge of my bed, her bags (all five of them) were already packed and by the door. My English friend was the only one not present.

"Where's Bex?" I asked, getting up and stretching.

"Shower... she told us she'd meet us at breakfast," Liz said, tossing a pair of night vision goggles into the bottom of her bag. (how she got her hands on those, without anyone knowing, I've yet to figure out) I nodded, and went ahead and changed clothes. I threw my hair into a ponytail, and helped Liz finish her packing, quickly.

"Your lip is looking better," Liz commented as we walked downstairs. I smirked and touched my fingers to my busted lip. I sensed someone walking up behind me. I turned. I knew her footsteps.

"Thanks...hey Bex, lemme see your eye?" I said, and looked behind me to see my best friend, Rebecca Baxter, walking down the stairs behind us. We had trained together in P&E two days prior, and we'd given each other a hard time. She had busted my lip, and I'd blacked her eye. We all sat down at our table in the dining hall.

"It's looking a lot better," Bex said showing it off to me. I smiled and soon the subject changed, from Bex's eye to what we were all doing over the winter holiday. I would be here, of course; Macey would be in the Alps; Bex would be in London with her family; and Liz was going to be spending time in Alabama like she usually does over breaks. My mom walked to her podium. We ate while she talked.

"Good morning, ladies." My mother smiled, and we all murmured a "good morning" in reply.

"I just wanted to congratulate each and every one of you on completing another wonderful semester here at Gallagher Academy; I'm sure that Gillian Gallagher would be very proud of you all, just as I am. All of you have proved yourselves worthy of carrying on Gilly's legacy. I look forward to seeing everyone back here after the holiday, ready for more training! Before we dismiss, I'd like to congratulate two of our seniors, Miss Jessica Logan and Miss Alexandria Moore, for receiving their early recruitment requests from the Central Intelligence Agency and MI6! I believe that deserves a round of applause! These young women have worked very hard throughout their time here at Gallagher, and I speak for all of your teachers, and myself when I say that we are all very proud of you both. I'd also like to wish everyone a safe and fun holiday and happy new year. Now, I believe your parents are waiting outside, so all of you are now dismissed! Have a great break, ladies!" My mom said, and we all left the dining hall after we got done eating. I helped my friends get their bags to their cars, and told everyone goodbye and to keep in touch.

~Time skip~

After everyone left, the school felt entirely too empty, so I went upstairs to my mother's office. I knocked on her door after I stepped out of one of my secret passageways.

"Come in..." my mom called, and I walked into her office and plopped into one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Hey, kiddo." she smiled, looking up from whatever paperwork she was filling out.

"Hey mom, whatcha doing?" I asked noticing (very quickly) that the paperwork she was doing, wasn't paperwork at all, but a packet (of about thirty pages or so) of a CIA report marked "BURN AFTER READING".

"Classified, sorry Cam. But I *can* tell you that I'll be leaving for Langley tonight, and I won't be back for a few days. I hate to leave you here, but Joe is going to be around if you need him." she said, opening a desk drawer, and pulling out a burn bag. The finality in her voice told me that wasn't going to get any more info out of her. I ate dinner with her, as usual, then I told her bye, and we went our separate ways. She left for Langley, and I left for my room. Of course, on the way to my room, I made my usual detours. I walked down the hallway, on my way to the Gallagher tapestry, when I heard a yell. I rushed to the window, and caught a glimpse of someone or something, falling out of the sky. Sparing no time, I sprinted downstairs and out the front door so I could investigate. When I got close enough, I slowed to a walk, moving cautiously toward the winged body that had fallen onto our snowy grounds.

"Hello? Do you need help?" I asked, feeling horrible. I was still approaching slowly, which made me feel worse, because obviously whoever it was was either dead or hurt badly. I'd been told that spies often use sympathy to catch you off guard, though, and this person could easily be a spy. The body groaned, and rolled onto its back. It was a boy. A boy that looked my age or maybe a little older than me, with dark, shaggy hair. He was taller than me too, by quite a bit, but that was all I could tell about him, because his eyes were tightly shut, and he was covered in crimson blood. I gave up on walking, and ran to him. Mr. Solomon could decide if the boy was a spy or not, right now he needed help. When I got to him, he was breathing heavily and he looked like he was in a ton of pain.

"Hey, my name's Cammie, I'm gonna help you, okay? Just hold on." I said, as I quickly assessed his injuries. I yanked at his shirt, ripping the black cotton apart. I looked at his chest. There was already bruising near his ribs, they were probably broken. He was freezing cold, we could treat his injuries later; he needed to be taken inside right away. I put an arm around his back, and pulled him into a sitting position. My arm was touching his soft, cold, onyx feathers. After pulling him up, so he was sitting, I lowered myself to where I could pull him over my shoulder. I bent my knees, and carefully stood up with the boy slung over my shoulder. I was trained for this. P&E finally came in handy. The walk to the mansion was really slow going, and time was important. There was nothing I could do though, but take it one step at a time.

"Cammie?" A strong voice carried across the grounds. I ignored it, and continued my painfully slow walk to the school. Mr. Solomon ran to me, and easily took the boy from my shoulder, and tossed him over his own. "Explain." Solomon said, walking with me. I told him what had gone on, exactly as I'd observed it, every detail. He silently listened, and we finally got to the mansion.

"Pull the code red alarm, in case he wakes up soon." Solomon instructed, and I did as he said. The alarm sounded, and everything in the school transformed from its usual state, into that of a normal prep school. We made it to the infirmary, and Mr. Solomon laid the teenage boy on a hospital bed.

"You did a good thing, Cammie. You probably saved his life. You might be able to come back in here, once he's stable, okay? Now I'd suggest you get back to your room." Mr. Solomon dismissed me. So I left, only to come back and spy a little later.

* * *

**__****M**a**_x_ **P******O**V

Fang was gone. I couldn't believe it. The world still felt the same to me; therefore he was still in it. He was just out of sight for a little while. I would find him. But if he was dead-

_No_, I scolded myself, _you can't think that way. He HAS to still be alive._

I breathed deeply through my nose, taking one last look at the tree tops that he had disappeared into-half-hoping that Fang would fly up out of the trees, mind you-and put a brave face on for the flock. Believe me, that's hard to do when you just lost your best friend, not knowing if you will ever see him again.

"Okay, change of plans, we find a place to crash for tonight, then check all the nearest hospitals in the morning. Surely whoever finds him will call 911."

The silent, "not if that someone is an eraser" passed through the rest of my flock, but no one dared say it aloud, lest it come true.

_Maybe you should leave Fang behind_, the Voice decided to chip in (get it? 'Cause there's a chip in my arm that causes it? Never mind…..) with its oh-so-helpful advice. See? Sarcasm is a specialty with me.

_It would be easier to cut my wings off, Voice._ I replied to him icily while circling over a small town, looking for a place to sleep. No one in this flock will ever get left behind on my watch, dead or not.

After a few minutes, I finally spotted a park to land in, and began descending. But not before I spotted a city sign. _ Welcome to Roseville, Virginia._

**A/N: I worked really hard on this long-awaited chapter, and not all the credit goes to me. I must thank my dear friend chygirl07 for Cammie's POV, since I never really could connect with her. Sorry, that's how I write in a character's POV is by really understanding their personality and being able to put myself in their position. I fail with Fang.**

**There will be only two POV's in every chapter from here on out, Max and Cammie's. :)**

**I don't care if you flame me, just as long as you review. I can't get better and not hate my writing and do it over a billion times and NEVER finish this story if I don't get constructive criticism. Oh, and go check out my one-shot, _Letter to Fang_ if you don't mind agnsty stuff. If you actually read this author's note, I want you to put a sentence about a platypus in your review. :)**

**Fly on and spy on,**

**xXfree spiritXx**


	2. Where to go From Here

So.

I really have no excuses. I can give you the whole "I have a life outside of fanfiction" schpiel, but I would be lying. Sort of. I actually have been busy with AP classes and band and other things. I could also tell you that I haven't had a computer lately.

In all truth though, I haven't had to desire to write lately.

My point is this: I'm posting a poll on my profile. (If they still have that...just goes to show how long it's been since I was on here.) I want to know what you, my readers, want me to do. I can either 1. Do my best to finish these stories that I had up already as well as I can. 2. Give you a summary of where the stories were going to go. (So you won't be left wondering how it ends, but keeps me from having the pressure of updating.) or 3. I can just delete all of these stories, and we all go about our merry way.

This will be posted on all of my stories so that all my readers can vote.

In two weeks, the poll will come down along with these A/Ns, and I will do whatever the majority vote decides.

Thanks for being so faithful for all this time.

All my love,

Phoenix


End file.
